bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of New Relations
'Return Home' Akio Katsu had finally made his way home after three long months of training to master his newly aquired bankai form, he had made his way to Radiant city burger shake and was enjoying a bacon-double cheese burger. Meanwhile in Soul Society Pinku was packing her clother as she was heading for the World of the Living to search for a rampaging hollow within a city known as Radiant City. Akio had finished his burger and was starting to walk home. Just then a senkaimon opened up on the street with Pinku walking outside. " Hey guys I'll kill the hollow myself " Pinku said as she seen a Akio walking down the street. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant hollow appeared right before Akio and roared right in his face spitting on him,"That stinks.". In one flash he slashed down using only his hand and was able to destory the hollow with ease as it dissappeared, he continued walking on home. Amazed by whay she seen Pinku dropped her suitcase with mostly girl belongings in it and ran toward the man, having to jump over the dying hollow in the way. "Wow, that was quick" She said then ran up to catch up to him"Wait!!!...ummm...oh yeah hi, My name is Pinku Lieutanent to the First Division and hottest woman in all of Soul Society" Pinku said as she began to pose in front of Akio. Akio looked at her and ignored her as he continued walking. Pinku then fell to the ground with a astonished look on her face. " How could he diss me" Pinku thought." I'm smokin " She then stood up and began to follow Akio to wherever he was going attempting to be as mysterious as possible. Akio walked across the park when he saw a little kid crying, he walked towards him and kneeled down to his level,"Kid, what's wrong?". "My...Knee got scratched...and i can't find my mommy!!!" tears were pouring down his face as Akio smiled and started wrapping the kid's knee with bandages as he put him on his shoulders,"Come on, let's go find your mom." He said smiling at him as they both started walking. "Interested in a kid but not me" Pinku yelled loudly attarcting the attention of bypassers. " ahhh, sorry" Pinku said. She then ran towards Akio realizing that stalking him wouldn't work. She began walking next to Akio. "Hey kid...Where might you're mommy be" Pinku said smiling at the little kid. The kid was calm and stopped crying as he pointed towards the playground where police officer's were talking to a woman who was crying her eyes out."MOMMY!!!" The kid went running towards his mother as they both hugged. "Thank you two so much for taking care of my son." she said wiping away the tears. "It was no problem...sorry but you have to excuse us." Akio grabbed Pinku's arm and dragged her away from any people as they both made their way to the lake. "Alright why are you following me?" He asked looking at her. "Why I followed you....ummm well there was this...umm, you got a girlfriend" Pinku yelled out blutly, while blushing turning her whole face red. Akio softened up and looked at her,"No....why do you ask me this?" He wondered. "YEESSSS"' '''Pinku thought. "Well ummm....wanna do something later" Pinku said as she looked into Aiko eyes realizing that she had said that aloud.She then quickly covered her mouth with both her hands and covered her face, to prevent Akio from seeing her whole face turn red. "Hahaha, really? A member of the Gotei 13 wants to go out on a date with me?: Akio said chuckling as he looked at her. "''Go out...wait he's laughing, why he laughing" Pinku thought. "Yeah go out" She yelled. "I'm the beauty of the Gotei 13, you should feel honored" She said loudly while looking back at Akio revealing her know completly red face to which just made her continue to blush. Akio looked at her and smiled,"I'm sorry it's just.... You do look hot but that can't be the only reason you were summoned to the world of the living." He said smiling at her as he gave her some water. Pinku then accepted the water. " Yeah I came here to kill a evil hollow, he killed a few people in my division so I'm a little scared to face him alone." Pinku revealed as Akio could see the fear in her eyes. Pinku then began to laugh trying to hide her tremendous fear. While laughing she spilled the water on her chest. "oops" Pinku said. "Silly me, can I have a towel Akio" she said sexily. He looked at her,"Hiding behind your body and laughter tells me how much you fear this hollow.... You don't have to be afraid if your with me." He said giving her a towel as he laid down on the grass and looked at the passing clouds. "Yea" Pinku thought. She then layed down beside him underneath his arm. " Man I show can pick'em" She thought as she continued to snuggle closer to Aiko. After what seemed like an eternity(minutes) Pinku sighed realizing that the hollow actually did scare her, and that she didn't want to die. "The pretty one's always die first" She accidentally said. "You know they may call you names if you throw yourself at men like this but I'm not one of them, and you won't die because I will be here to protect you." Akio closed his eyes as somehow the girl's scent made him remember of his mother when he was a baby. Pinku then rememberd in the past how she was always considered one of the ugly girls and never had friends. She then looked into Akio's eyes realizing that how she acts is foolish. Pinku then leaned in and gave Akio a kiss on his cheek, just then a garganta had opened and revealed a crazed Vasto Lorde, the hollow Pinku was sent to kill. "HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally It would seem that I have finally found you Pinku." '''The hollow said as the spirit energy around them was becoming heavier and heavier. Akio got up and looked at him,"A vasto lorde? So it would seem there are some left." Akio growled as he shunpo'd right at him as they both collided with each other. Pinku stood their amazed by the fact that a total stranger is now fighting for her. Amazed that now men has ever done that for her before...or at least not many. Pinku then jumped into action activating her shikai to go and assist Akio in the battle with the vasto lorde. " Don't worry Akio, I'll help" Pinku said as she activated her bankai. "Bankai, Honto no Shinjitsu'." Pinku said as she was surrounded in a divine marvelous amount of green reiatsu that made her look like a goddess. The Hollow smiled as he slammed Akio right into the ground and turned his attention on Pinku,'"So i see you have mastered Bankai but that won't be enough to defeat a Vasto Lorde." The hollow went in for an attack. "Stupid hollow, know a girls bankai before you charge in" Pinku said trying to impress Aiko. Pinku then lifted a massive green wall between her and the hollow. Seperating the two. " Know what Mr. Hollow" Pinku said while winking at Akio. Suddenly the wall broke down as the Hollow went in for the kill. The hollow then smacked Pinku back as she realized that she had lost her concentration, Pinku then fell into the lake as the Vasto Lorde prepared to fire a red colored cero at Pinku attempting to finish her off. "'''See ya later Shinigami" The Vasto Lorde said in a homicidal tone. The cero was then launched. "Bankai." A powerful burst of flame appeared as an Armored Akio was seen holding Pinku in his arms as he then slammed down the hollow straight into the ground as he then landed on the ground. "Stay here.... I'll be back." He said as he put an ointment on her wounds. Pinku then stood there amazed by the strength he had, she then fainted realizing that she is horrible at her bankai form. The last thing she seen was a fiery Akio launch into battle to protect her. Akio stood right in front of the Vasto Lorde as he was seeping with rage,"Normally my bankai would be enough but since you did hit a girl I'll make an exception." Akio said as he meditated causing a powerful increase in spirit energy causing aura arms to appear around him as well as more powerful wings. "Sakuretsu Honoo" He took one look at the hollow with killing intent. Pinku awoke several minutes later to see a defeated hollow lay near Akio. " You... killed him... Akio, you seved me thank you Akio" Pinku said as she noticed that her head was bleeding. Before Akio could speak Akio fell to the ground unconcious from the Vasto Lorde's previous attack. After a while Akio woke up to find himself staring into the sky which had turned to night as he heard water and saw Pinku putting a wet towel over her head."You okay?" he asked. "He stayed with me" Pinku thought as she began to sit upwards. " Yea I'm fine, well at least now I am, did you take care of the hollow" Pinku asked. He slowly got up and cracked his neck,"Yeah he's long gone." Akio said as he looked at the sky then sighed as he grabbed his stuff. "So.... i guess this is it?" He looked at her. "Hey wait, um would you mind like..meeting again sometime like a date". Pinku said confidently as she stared directly at Akio waiting for an answer. "Haha, sure no problem." He suddenly took out a pen and piece of paper then wrote something down and gave it to her,"This is my adress come on by when you have the time." Akio said smiling as he put it in her hand then kissed her before he shunpo'd out of there.